


[001 Universe] Meanwhile in C-672

by flirtoptionthree



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: 100 Multifandom Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flirtoptionthree/pseuds/flirtoptionthree
Summary: After S3E1, a Morty worries.





	[001 Universe] Meanwhile in C-672

Morty might be stupid -- he might even be as stupid as Rick always said -- but he knew that they were lucky to be trapped off the Citadel and not on it. Rick was in touch with Rick C-626b and he wasn't always -- ever -- careful about their conversation when Morty was in the room and--

Rick wanted to jump back to refill on portal fluid, but that couldn't happen. If they made it there Morty would never leave and Rick would die.

Rick just would have to satisfy himself within the bounds of their universe. Morty would make sure of it.


End file.
